Seizoen 22 Week 40
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_40" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 965821_10151666623637491_492593006_o.jpg familie_afl2081_01.jpg familie_afl2081_02.jpg familie_afl2081_03.jpg familie_afl2081_04.jpg familie_afl2082_01.jpg Familie_afl2083_02.jpg familie_afl2083_03.jpg familie_afl2083_04.jpg familie_afl2083_05.jpg familie_afl2083_06.jpg familie_afl2083_07.jpg familie_afl2085_01.jpg familie_afl2085_02.jpg familie_afl2085_03.jpg familie_afl2085_04.jpg 'Aflevering 196 (#5081) - maandag 27 mei 2013' Mathias en Veronique verrassen Marie-Rose op de ochtend van haar verjaardag, maar de rest van de familie lijkt haar vergeten te zijn. Ook in de Foodbar wordt vandaag feest gevierd, want ze opent voor het gewone publiek. Trudy kan de drukte nauwelijks aan, maar Veronique is van mening dat de Foodbar snel nog meer klanten moet lokken. Liesbeth maakt zich zorgen omdat Arno niets van zich laat horen. Jan is niet tevreden met de schoolresultaten van Guido. Mieke en Linda hebben dan weer moeite met het beleid van de vervanger van Victor. *'Eenmalige terugkeer van Anne Mie Gils (Colette Vermeir).' 'Aflevering 197 (#5082) - dinsdag 28 mei 2013' Bart reageert heftig wanneer Jelle per ongeluk een stoel kapot maakt. Linda pakt Jan aan omdat die onnodig negatief doet over Guido’s schoolresultaten. Charlotte heeft hem ondertussen slecht nieuws te vertellen over de zomervakantie. Liesbeth wordt ongerust omdat Benny zich plots anders kleedt. Rita nodigt Patrick uit voor haar housewarming, maar stuit niet op het gewenste antwoord. Trudy vindt met Xelios het perfecte goede doel voor de Foodbar. 'Aflevering 198 (#5083) - woensdag 29 mei 2013' Linda maakt zich zorgen om Guido. Hij zoekt ondertussen samen met Charlotte een oplossing voor hun probleem. Peter blijft aandringen op een splitsing van de VdB holding, maar Véronique schuift de beslissing op de lange baan. Liesbeth wordt achterdochtig omdat Benny erg geheimzinnig doet over zijn werk. Die komt ondertussen in een erg vernederende situatie terecht. Patrick en Dirk maken zich ernstig zorgen over Rita. Trudy overweegt om te verhuizen, maar weet niet hoe ze Bart over de streep kan trekken. De toekomst van het buurtfeest hangt aan een zijden draadje wanneer Geert Segers Mathias een hak zet. 'Aflevering 199 (#5084) - donderdag 30 mei 2013' Trudy probeert Bart duidelijk te maken dat hun huis te groot is en dat ze beter zouden verhuizen. Peter en June bespreken hun plannen met Louise. Guido wil zijn ouders zover krijgen dat ze deze zomer met hem op vakantie gaan. Linda is alvast enthousiast. Mathias zit met de handen in het haar wanneer steeds meer voorzitters afhaken voor het buurtfeest. Ook Jan trekt zich terug met zijn café. Marie-Rose kan niet langer lijdzaam toekijken. Rita zoekt meer toenadering tot haar cafékennis Kristina. Véronique en Peter gaan de strijd aan over de splitsing van VdB. Benny wordt betrapt... *'Eerste aflevering met Twiggy Bossuyt (Kristina Delcourt) en Liv Van Aelst (Vera).' 'Aflevering 200 (#5085) - vrijdag 31 mei 2013' Mathias deelt zijn besluit mee aan de voorzitters van de verenigingen die het buurtfeest mee op poten zetten. Bart lijkt stilaan toe te geven aan Trudy’s wens om te verhuizen. Door een misverstand loopt de situatie alsnog uit de hand. June en Peter worden doorgelicht nadat ze een aanvraag hebben ingediend om opvangouders te woren. June is bang om afgewezen te worden. Kristina blijft in Rita’s appartement overnachten en komt iets bijzonder interessants te weten. Niko helpt Charlotte en Guido. Het ziet ernaar uit dat Evy gepromoveerd wordt... Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen